Over 9000 & Knuckles
by Stardown
Summary: A retelling of the infamous scene, but with a new edition: Here's a hint: Unlike Sonic, he doesn't chuckle.


**A/N:** Back in late February, I had a dream that I was watching Dragon Ball Z, and Sonic characters were in it. When I awoke, I thought, "Hey, what if I actually write a story about that?" So this is the result.

This is my third crossover story, after The Mossflower Excursion and Team Sonic's Education and Learning, as well as my first crossover one-shot.

This story is a one-shot based on the infamous Over Nine Thousand scene, the only Dragon Ball scene I really know, and the subsequent events for the rest of that episode.

Now please note that I have not actually watched Dragon Ball Z (yet), so hopefully Vegeta isn't out of character. I think I was able to handle Nappa, though. Also, I know that Kami and Piccolo died at this point, which is why Goku's mad, but I don't know much more context than that.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own no elements in this story. Sonic belongs to SEGA; Dragon Ball belongs to Toei Animations and Akira Toriyama._

Without further ado, let us begin...

* * *

The newly-returned Goku stared down the two Saiyans who had caused the earth so much trouble. Nappa and Vegeta would pay for what they did to Kami and Piccolo.

"So Kakarrot has finally arrived," Nappa sneered. "What _were_ you doing away from Earth for so long?"

"It won't matter in the end," Goku replied. "All that matters is that I defeat you and get you off this planet." His voice sounded tense.

"Fat chance!" laughed Nappa as he cracked his knuckles. "Vegeta tells me you couldn't even stand a chance against Raditz a year ago."

"This isn't about Raditz," retorted Goku. "It's about my friends. You murdered them. Slaughtered them!"

"Because they were in our way. And no one stands in the way of Nappa, least of all you!"

Goku gritted his teeth as Vegeta took a scan of the livid Saiyan's power level.

"Don't instigate him, Nappa," Vegeta whispered to Nappa. "His power level is already exceeding three thousand."

"This time..." Goku roared as his Saiyan powers kicked in, levitating all nearby stones, "...there will be no mercy!"

"Bring it!" Nappa smirked, glad for a challenge. But his expression changed to one of shock as larger rocks were lifted into the air. Goku gave a scream of rage as his friends Gohan and Krillin scrambled behind a nearby rock for safety.

"How... how did Father get that powerful?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"Beats me," Krillin answered. "I bet his time away from Earth was put to good use."

"Vegeta, get a scan of his power level!" Nappa demanded.

"On it!" Vegeta activated the scouter over his left eye and took a scan of Goku's rapidly rising power level. He was astounded at the results he was receiving.

With one last yell of rage, Goku relaxed enough to allow the levitated rocks to fall back to the ground. Nappa and Vegeta stepped back to avoid the falling projectiles.

After a stunned silence, Nappa turned to his partner. "What's your latest reading?"

Vegeta looked pale. "You won't believe this..."

"Well? Tell me!" demanded Nappa.

"It's..." He removed his scouter and crushed it in the palm of his hand in his surprise and rage.

"It's over nine thousand!"

This surprised Nappa even more. "Nine thousand?! Are you kidding?! Tell me it's just a miscalculation!"

"Surprised, aren't you?" Goku said. "It's no miscalculation. Now be a good boy and surrender and maybe I won't have to use my Kaio-ken on you."

Both Saiyans were taken aback.

"Kaio-ken? I heard that correctly, didn't I?" Nappa said. But he quickly got over his momentary shock. "But even if you aren't bluffing, it won't do you any good 'cause it's two against one! You don't stand a chance, Kakarrot!" he roared as he charged toward Goku.

"You got room for one more?" came a new voice as a spiked fist and a flash of red barreled into Nappa's chest, sending him flying thirty feet and landing on his bottom. He quickly got up.

"Knuckles the Echidna," Nappa growled upon recognizing the new arrival.

"Knuckles, what are you going here?" Goku turned to the echidna who was dusting his gloves. "I thought I told you to stay back with the others. Besides, this is my fight. I need to avenge my friends."

"But you know how dangerous Nappa is. You'll need all the help you can get," Knuckles pressed.

"Now that the odds are even... why not."

Knuckles smirked. "That's what I like to hear. Now let's give these guys the Knuckles sandwiches of a-"

Without warning Nappa charged toward Knuckles and attempted a punch, but the echidna blocked it.

"Unlike Kakarrot, you haven't learned a _thing_, have you?" laughed Nappa. His gloating was immediately cut short as Goku leaped behind him and struck him down without breaking a sweat.

"Leave him alone," Goku warned, pointing at Nappa. "You're not going to kill him like you did my friends."

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to kill him," Nappa found a loophole. "Vegeta will. Vegeta?"

"A pleasure," the Saiyan responded as he turned to Knuckles. "It seems you have much to learn about the might of the Saiyans."

"You should have seen me take on Yellow Zelkova!" Knuckles shouted as he lunged toward Vegeta. "He was _way_ bigger and stronger than you!"

"Oh please," Vegeta taunted. "I've taken on beings bigger and stronger than him before breakfast. You are no different."

"Bring it on!" challenged Knuckles.

Meanwhile, Nappa stood up, dusting himself off from the blow he has received. "Peasant dog! You dare defile me, the second-strongest Saiyan from Planet Vegeta?!"

"You know you're not as great as you say, right?" countered Goku.

"W-What?" Nappa was taken aback. "You-"

Goku smirked. "I'm willing to bet your friend's stronger than you, which makes you number _three_ on the hierarchy, if not lower." Goku was rewarded with a growl of rage from Nappa.

"You APE!" he roared. "I'm going to make you join your lost tail right now!"

"I want to see you try," retorted Goku.

Immediately Nappa launched into his dreaded Breakstorm attack, fiercely launching a series of punches and kicks at Goku who dodged with ease.

"Looks like your friend's breakdance attack is failing," mocked Knuckles as he dodged a blow from Vegeta.

"It's called a Breakstorm, you imbecile," Vegeta corrected as he ducked a punch from Knuckles. "You _are_ a gullible one, aren't you."

"Not half as gullible as Nappa for believing that Goku was only bluffing!" Knuckles shot back.

Vegeta chose not to comment as he dodged a flurry of punches from Knuckles. The echidna noticed that Vegeta seemed a little off. It was almost as if he was surprised by something... Maybe it had to do with Goku's increased strength...

"Something wrong, Vegeta?" asked Knuckles as he dodged a kick from the Saiyan.

"He's gained so much power over the last year," Vegeta mused. "He almost couldn't lay a finger on Raditz then. How is he now toying with Nappa?"

"'Cause the guy totally deserves it," Knuckles smirked.

Meanwhile, Nappa was searching fruitlessly for his adversary who had vanished out of nowhere.

"Get out here, Saiyan rebel! I want to see you in person!" he demanded.

"I'm over here, Nappa."

Nappa turned to see his adversary standing some distance away from them.

"You want me?" he challenged. "Come and get me!"

Nappa gritted his teeth. "Challenge accepted, Kakurrot," he growled.

Knuckles backed away from Vegeta to distance them from Gohan and Krillin, seeing how young they are.

"No more games, Knuckles. I'm ending this right now," Vegeta threatened. He began charging energy in his hands, and Knuckles knew it was his dreaded Kamehameha.

Last time Knuckles was up against such an attack, it didn't fare too well for him. He braced himself for the worst.

The gigantic laser beam was launched out of Vegeta's hands, and Knuckles caught it in his own. Its sheer power pushed him backward, but he was finally able to redirect it away from himself.

"Impressive," the Saiyan warrior acknowledged.

"Oh, you want to see impressive?" Knuckles said, looking over at the other two fighters. "Look at Goku!"

"Huh?"

Goku was running toward Nappa at a speed that could rival Sonic's speed. Nappa was caught off guard by this sudden turn of events. However, he readied a punch aimed at Goku's abdomen.

But it never came.

Instead, Goku leaped clear over Nappa's head, and landed a clean punch in Nappa's stomach the moment he turned around. The enemy Saiyan doubled over, his hands massaging the wounded spot.

"Y... You..."

"That was for my friends. All four of them."

"You... fool!" Nappa tried to stand, but had to bend down again. Goku's attack had worked well. "I'm the - urgh - Commander-in-Chief of the entire Saiyan Army! You're just an ant to me! Agh! You're not even supposed to be this strong!"

"Really? I bet you also don't know Kaio-ken."

"Now you're just rubbing it in! Speaking of, I'm gonna rub your face in the dirt so hard there won't be anything left of you for the worms to eat!"

Goku smirked as Nappa painfully got up and clumsily ran toward him. However, he became less clumsy and more vengeful as he gained speed and fury. Goku prepared himself for the coming attack.

Goku kicked Nappa quite a distance away, at such a strength that he bounced off a rock in the distance. Knuckles charged forward, leaped into the air, and body slammed the Saiyan into the ground. Nappa groaned as he stood up, eye to eye with Goku and Knuckles.

"This has only just begun," he seethed.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of this one-shot! If I do get to watching DBZ, _maybe_ I'll try rewriting parts of the series with Sonic characters, but no promises. Please R&R and check out some of my other stories!


End file.
